Falling
by rainbow fuzzlez
Summary: GinnyDraco fluff. Ginny is upset with her teacher and crashes into Draco in the hallway, panics and runs away leaving a suprised Draco with her backpack and wand.
1. Chapter 1

"A good author is always sure to build up the suspense in his or her novel."

Pushing her class book to the side of her desk, Ginny opened her notebook and flipped through the pages looking for an empty margin to draw anime characters in. Picking up her pencil and sketching in the body of her character she didn't try bothering to look like she was paying attention to the idiot teacher in the front of the room.

"Suspense!" The teacher shouted, "Is the key, to KEEPING YOUR AUDIENCE!" he picked up a thick text book and dropped it on the floor. Ginny snickered at the morons who jumped, _you would think after the millionth time he does that they would expect it coming?_ The Teacher, the idiot Ginny refused to call by name, paused to take a sip of the coffee that seemed permanently attached to his hand.

"Miss Weasley may I see you after class?" The Teacher asked sighing, Ginny rolled her eyes and nodded her head for a response and returned to her drawing. An hour passed, the bell rang and Ginny haphazardly tossed her books into her book bag and quickly walked toward the classroom doors hoping the teacher forgot about their little meeting.

"Miss Weasley, I need to see you!" the teacher called out behind her, Ginny cursed silently wishing se didn't have such rotten luck. She scowled as the idiots that she was forced to call her peers shoved each other staring at her on their way out. Luna was the last person to drift out and didn't bother to glance Ginny's way. The familiar feeling of disappointment tugged at Ginny's heart, it had been months since they talked, _it's not my fault, SHE'S the one who refuses to talk, the stubborn ox. _ Ginny reminded herself. Sighing she turned to the teacher, "You need me for something?"

"Please have a seat." He said gesturing to an empty desk in front of him, He wiped his eyebrow nervously and pulled off his glasses and set them on his desk. Ginny's scowl deepened as she was reminded of the teacher's uncanny resemblance to that stupid pop star Jesse McCartney. "I was looking over the grades last night after dinner Ginny," _Here it comes he's going tell me how freaking horrible I've been doing "_and I noticed that you were failing Ginny, Do you know why you are failing?" _Is this a rhetorical question? Do I know why I'm failing? Moron teacher. _"Ginny, out of 15 homework assignments I've assigned this semester, which if I might remind you, is not a lot of homework at all. You only completed one assignment." Ginny fought the urge to grind her teeth. His stupid American accent gave her a headache. "One assignment." He paused to pull out a paper from a manila folder and set it on the desk before Ginny. "The assignment was to write a short story about a famous muggle and what they might do if they ever came across a Dragon while they were vacationing." He paused again to clear his throat, "You however gave me this." He jabbed his finger at the paper on the table "A comic about Tofu-"

Ginny corrected him almost automatically, "Manga."

"Excuse me, a manga about tofu that had been watered with toxic waste and became a giant, mutated, tofu monster that eats Japanese school girls and you jinxed the paper to play techno music when you begin reading it. Ginny, I can't accept this paper for a grade, it doesn't have ANY of the elements I asked you to write about, and this is a writing class, not an art class."

"The techno music was for dramatic effect, it kept my audience interested, wasn't that an element you asked for?" Ginny demanded raising her eyebrows.

The teacher shook his head and folded his hands on his lap, choosing to ignore her question he continued, "Ginny, as you know I haven't been here long, I came on a special request from the school board to teach this new class. I asked some of your other teachers how you have been doing in their classes and was disappointed to learn you were failing all of them, and I was concerned, I checked into your file. You used to be a straight "A" student." Ginny sighed and looked out the open class room door, "Is there something wrong at home? Is there anything I can help you with?" _You could shut up_

Ginny felt rage boil over in her stomach. Fed up, she slung her backpack over her shoulder and stood up, "I'm sorry Mr. Westman but I'm missing lunch." She walked out of the room and turned towards the Gryffindor tower ignoring the teacher's shouts at her to come back. _As if I would come back, everyone in the wizarding world knows about my family, we're only stalked by stupid news reporters everyday. Stupid Percy, stupid Git, how could he abandon us? Abandon us and join Voldemort. Then to become his right-hand man of all things. Percy my dear brother how could you? Idiot teacher, Is there something wrong at home? What a stupid question, what a stupid teacher. _ Stomping up the steps fuming about Mr. Westman's comment about her family, she barely watched where she was going and collided with something hard that sent her backpack bouncing back down the steps where the papers flew throughout the corridor landing in random piles.

"Jesus Christ! What is everyone's problem around here?" Ginny screamed, she yanked her wand out of her pocket nearly ripping a hole in the pocket and furiously jabbed her wand to the mess at the bottom of the steps in an attempt to clean it up. Red sparks flew out of her wand and singed the bottom of her robes and burnt her hand. Ginny swore out loud and hurled the wand at her backpack. "I DON'T NEED THIS!" She screamed tearing at her hair, tears welling up in her eyes. She took a step down and slipped on a stray paper. All at once she found herself in the air, arms flailing, eyes closed, grabbing for anything that would stop her fall, she clutched a handful of cloth, but it didn't stop her fall. Her collided with the floor forced spread eagle by her fall, all of the air was sucked out of her. Ginny's head pounded the floor threatening to crack the marble beneath her. A heavy body fell on top of her before she could catch her breath. She opened her eyes to nothing and choked on air as the heavens threatened to crush her. Her vision cleared, gasping for breath she found herself looking into the steely eyes of Draco Malfoy, who fallen on top of Ginny. His warm breath was sweet on Ginny's face. His hair gently tickled her cheek. Ginny sighed and closed her eyes and rested on Draco's arm. Her head finally cleared of the throbbing and she opened her eyes again, all at once the situation became clear, _Draco Malfoy is on top of me! _Her face flushed red and she sprang up and Draco toppled to the floor. _Oh my god, ohmygodohmygodohmygod!_ Panicking, she began to grab at her papers and shove them into her backpack concentrating at not looking at Malfoy. _I want to get away as fast s humanly possible, please, please, please, let no one have seen us. _Seeing that she wasn't making any progress with the papers, face still burning and heart pounding she decided to abandon her backpack all together and sprint up the steps and away from Malfoy. She was flying down hallways at lightning speed when she felt pain in her sides and she toppled to the floor in exhaustion. Ginny grabbed at her side stitch and backed up against the wall. She had run the entire length of the castle in under a minute, she choked out a grim laugh, Percy had always joked about her joining track when they were little. The pain in her side disappeared and she slowly stood up when the panic set in again.

"My wand!" she whispered furious at herself, "It's with my backpack." She clapped her hand to her forehead "Idiot!" Ginny bit her lip in frustration. _It's a new wand. Mum will kill me if I lose it. I HAVE to get it, I don't have a choice. _She clenched her teeth together and walked back in the direction she had come from. Her heart began throwing itself at her ribcages in an attempt to get free as she grew closer. Reaching the top of the steps she scanned the hallway before her, Malfoy was gone, as well as her wand, books and backpack.

(A/N) A total product of boredom, forgive my abundant grammar errors. I know I put in commas where they have no business being and I might have spelled some things wronged but I checked it over though I might have missed something. Great now I can check my fanfiction goal off my goal list on as done :-)


	2. Chapter 2

For the first time in her life Ginny felt completely and horrendously helpless. After searching and researching the castle Ginny couldn't find Malfoy anywhere. The only thing left to do was to sit in front of the Slytherin common room doors and wait for the prat to enter or leave. Ginny sighed, even if she knew where the Slytherin common room was she didn't know if she had the courage to sit at the door while the residents would pass her, sneering at her shabby second and third hand clothing.

Ginny nervously played with the edges of her singed robes as she climbed the stairs back to the Gryffindor common rooms. _Basically it's hopeless. I'm never going to get my wand back. Draco Malfoy will completely deny he even took it. What does he even want it for anyway?? What am I going to tell mum?_ Ginny finally reached the portrait of the fat lady and quickly realized that she didn't know the new password. _Don't panic, don't panic, don't cry, and don't scream that's what got you into this mess last time. _She pushed her back against the wall and let her shoulders slump. She slowly slid down against the wall into a heap on the cold marble floor and waited for someone with a password to open the portrait. It was basically the worst day ever. Ginny felt the tears well up in her eyes and her nose began to sniffle a bit. Ginny mentally chided herself. _You have your health. You have friends who love you. Surely this day will get better. _At that the very last thought she grimly smiled, the friend she wanted to talk to most wanted nothing to do with her. Ginny felt the familiar tug of loneliness wash over her. Ginny wondered briefly what she could do or say to mend the broken friendship. Buryin_g_ her head in her warm lap closing her eyes she tried to think of something pleasant. Surely someone with the password would come soon, and she could crawl into her bed and pretend this never happened.

………………………………………………….

Malfoy twirled Ginny's slender wand lazily in his long thin fingers. Her backpack brushed against his leg his desk, her books spilled out in front of him. He prodded the pages with his finger not bothering to read the words in front of him. This girl didn't have anything good at all in her backpack, no silly notes, not even a dumb journal. He still wasn't sure why he took it with him. It wasn't like he needed any of her stupid textbooks. Draco was a full year ahead of her and still had all of his. Draco was still unsure what he was going to do with her things, he felt bad for crashing into Ginny, and he had been completely in his own world pondering the new "job" his father passed off to him in hopes of pleasing the dark lord. Not that he was completely at fault, she should have watched where she was going, and she shouldn't have had her messy backpack open where everything could fall out. That Weasley should be more careful in general. Draco placed his chin in his open hand and averted his eyes ceiling ward. He could remember her frizzy red hair a mattered mess and her mascara had been slightly runny from crying. He couldn't help but wonder what she had been upset about. Her pretty face had been screwed up in frustration and complete despair. He almost wanted to wrap his arms around her shaking body and help calm her. Malfoy sighed and shook his head. What was he thinking? He took his head out of his hand and swept the mess of books into the backpack with the wand. He threw it casually over his shoulder and headed out of the Slytherin common room and in the direction of the Gryffindor tower.

A/N Basically it's been forever since I have written any fanfiction, I've deleted all of my old stories except for this one and I decided to just sort of play around with this story. I don't know if I'll ever really finish it. I don't really know what direction I want to take it in either.


End file.
